goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Anaconda misbehaves at Dairy Queen and the movies and gets beaten up by Selkie
''Angela Anaconda misbehaves at Dairy Queen and the movies and gets Punished ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Angela Anaconda. Voice cast Angela Anaconda-Belle Mighty Mouse-Steven Sarah West-Kimberly Dairy Queen Manager-Alan Movie Ticket clerk-Paul Transcript (September 30, 2014) Angela Anaconda: Hey, Mighty Mouse. Mighty Mouse: What is it, Angela? Angela Anaconda: Can we go to Dairy Queen for lunch, and then to the movies to see Inside Out? Mighty Mouse: No. First of all, We are Watching My Little Pony: Equestria Girls on Netflix. Second of all, we're having bologna sandwiches for lunch. Angela Anaconda: But Mighty Mouse... Mighty Mouse: Angela, I said no. We're not going to the movies or Dairy Queen today. Angela Anaconda: I wanna go to the movies and Dairy Queen (14 times)! Right now! Mighty Mouse: Angela, for the last time, the answer is no. We're having sandwiches. Sarah: Hey, Mighty Mouse, the TV's broken and I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Mighty Mouse: Did you hear that, Angela? The TV is broken and Sarah doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Angela Anaconda: Yay! (At Dairy Queen) Dairy Queen Manager: Welcome to Dairy Queen. May I take your order? Mighty Mouse: I'm here to order food for my friend. Angela, can you tell the clerk what you want. Angela Anaconda: I would like a cheeseburger, fries, a large Pepsi, and a soft serve cone. Dairy Queen Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of soft serve cones. Angela Anaconda: What? Is this some kind of a joke or something? Dairy Queen Manager: Don't feel bad, young lady. How about a Pumpkin Pie Blizzard instead? It's a limited edition item, as we only serve it during the autumn months. Angela Anaconda: Why? Mighty Mouse: Because, Angela, they're out of soft serve cones. Why don't you get a Pumpkin Pie Blizzard instead? Angela Anaconda: NO! I WANT A SOFT SERVE CONE AND THAT'S FINAL! Dairy Queen Manager: Uh-oh... Mighty Mouse: Angela, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Pumpkin Pie Blizzard, or you'll have nothing at all. Angela Anaconda: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this place! (Angela destroys Dairy Queen) Mighty Mouse: Angela, how dare you destroy Dairy Queen? Angela Anaconda: They didn't give me what I wanted. Can we still go to the movies? Mighty Mouse: Alright, fine, but this is your last chance. If you misbehave and destroy the place, I'll let you have it. (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What you like to see today? Angela Anaconda: Can we have two movie tickets for Disney/Pixar's Inside out? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but that movie is did not come out until 2015 Angela Anaconda: What? Are you kidding me? Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad. How about two movie tickets for The Wizard of OZ (1939) Instead Angela Anaconda: Why? Mighty Mouse: Because, Angela, Inside out did not come out. Why don't you get tickets for the Wizard of Oz instead? That movie is rated G which is suitable for all ages. Angela Anaconda: NO! I WANT TO SEE INSIDE OUT AND THAT'S FINAL! Movie Ticket Manager: Uh-oh... Mighty Mouse: Angela, Stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either see Wizard of OZ, or we can go back home. Angela Anaconda: That's it! I'm gonna destroy the movie theater! (Angela destroys the movie theater) Mighty Mouse: Angela, how dare you destroy the movie theater? That's the last straw! We're going home right now, and you're getting nothing at all! You will watch Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Anastasia, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Land Before Time, Chaotic, Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas, Class Of The Titans, Were Back! A Dinosaur Story, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Rock-A-Doodle, and Pretty Cure for the rest of your life! (At home) Sarah: Angela, how dare you cause trouble in public? That's it! You are grounded until further notice. You won't have any Pepsi beverages, favorite companies, musics that AYBAYBAYDOG1 likes, or anything else. Go to your room right now while I order Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Anastasia, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Land Before Time, Chaotic, Were Back! A Dinosaur Story, Class Of The Titans, Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Rock-A-Doodle, and Pretty Cure DVDs for you to watch. Angela Anaconda (Sobbing): No! Anything But that! Please! I'll Be Good! (crying) Category:Angela Anaconda's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff